Une chambre, pour un cadavre, s'il vous plait
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Inculpé de meurtre, Heiji ne tente rien pour se disculper. Quel est son secret ? Qui cherchetil à protéger ? Conan va tout tenter pour trouver le véritable assassin... Terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Une chambre, pour un cadavre, s'il vous plait…**

**« Imbroglios »**

**Prologue**

Il faisait trop sombre pour se déplacer sans lampe torche. L'individu alluma donc celle dont il avait eu la précaution de prendre avec lui pour sa petite escapade nocturne...

La pièce devant faire 12 tatamis, il avait assez de marge pour ne pas rentrer dans les meubles, s'il avait à avancer à l'aveuglette. Soudain, le faisceau de sa lampe, une maglite noire de petit format, rencontra le moniteur. Il se dirigea lentement vers celui-ci, puis déplaça silencieusement le fauteuil à roulette qui était rangé devant le bureau. Il s'assied dedans, et alluma l'écran noir de l'ordinateur.

Un petit bip se fit entendre, puis une fois le son des deux haut-parleurs coupé, le jeune homme pu librement accéder aux données de l'ordinateur. Il connaissait le mot de passe, et cela lui prit moins d'une minute pour accéder au fichier qu'il recherchait. Il ouvrit la pochette de sa chemise noire, en sortit une disquette de même teinte, et l'enfourna dans le lecteur. Puis d'un clic de souris, il déplaça le fichier du poste de travail, et l'envoya sur le support qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer.

- C'est trop facile...

Il avait quelques doutes quand à l'utilité de ce qu'il faisait. Mais la tâche s'avérait nécessaire, s'il voulait un jour...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit sec qui se fit retentir derrière lui. Ejectant la disquette, il quitta promptement son siège, le replaça tel qu'il l'avait trouvé en arrivant, coupa le moniteur et l'unité centrale, et ouvrit discrètement la porte afin de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait pas fait un pas en direction du couloir que son coeur faillit lâcher...


	2. Chapter 2

**Scène 1**

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à cette parade ! Kazuha m'a dit qu'elle valait vraiment le coup d'oeil !

Ran s'extasiait à l'avance du programme que la mère de Heiji leur avait faxé à l'agence deux jours plus tôt.

- Oui, ça a l'air intéressant... Pour une fois qu'on peut aller se divertir dans le Kansai, et pour peu de frais...

- Papa ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes invités par les parents de Heiji qu'il faut profiter d'eux et de leur portefeuille ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire de telles choses...!

Conan écrasa un bâillement. Heiji ne les avait même pas appelé pour leur demander de confirmer l'invitation... D'habitude, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'appeler pour lui annoncer quand il souhaitait les inviter, ou quand lui-même s'invitait chez les Mouri. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Shizuka Hattori en personne qui les avait invité pour le Festival de Tenji Matsuri. Cette parade se composait essentiellement de chars flottant sur la rivère Dojima près du sanctuaire Tenman-gu, puis de fêtes commémoratives dans les sanctuaires shinto dédiés à Tenji, en l'honneur de Sugawara no Michizane, kami de la calligraphie.

Ran avait volontiers accepté, car Kazuha lui en avait parlé lors d'une précédente rencontre, et elle avait aimé la manière dont son amie lui avait décrit l'événement. Kogoro ne s'était pas fait prier pour accepter l'invitation... Et Conan avait suivi, tout naturellement...

Les Mouri et Conan descendirent sur le quai de la gare de Umeda. Heiji et Kazuha les y attendaient. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, et prirent rapidement la direction de la sortie, où un taxi les attendait pour les emmener chez les Hattori. Ran s'étonna de la taille du taxi.

- Pourquoi un taxi aussi spacieux ?

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit mystérieusement Heiji.

Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et une fois arrivés devant la grande maison de style traditionnel, Heiji les conduisit à leur chambre avant qu'ils ne se présentent devant Shizuka. Ran et Kogoro en profitèrent pour se rafraîchir, et se rendirent ensuite dans le petit salon pour remercier leur hôtesse.

Shizuka les accueillit à bras ouverts :

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. Cette année, la Parade fête ses mille ans. Nous aurons un programme chargé. Malheureusement, mon mari ne pourra pas nous accompagner... Vous connaissez le métier, Monsieur Mouri... Il n'y a pas de temps pour la fête... De plus, la préfecture a en charge une partie de la sécurité de la parade... Il est donc fort occupé, et regrette de ne pouvoir vous rencontrer avant ce soir.

- Cela est bien dommage, chère Madame, fit Kogoro d'un air ennuyé. Je pensais pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui...

- Vous aurez tout le week-end pour cela, répondit Shizuka en souriant. En attendant, que diriez-vous de nous rendre près du parcours du défilé? Nous pourrions aller déjeuner dans un très bon restaurant de ma connaissance. Vous pourrez goûter à notre fameux Kitsune-udon (nouilles avec du tôfu frit) et au Kayaku-Gohan (riz avec des légumes et du poulet)...

- Très bonne idée, fit Kazuha.

Kogoro et Ran acquiescèrent, et Conan les suivit dans le taxi monospace qui les avaient emmené un peu plus tôt de la gare. Ran comprit alors que si le taxi était si spacieux, c'était pour pouvoir tous les emmener en ville.

La circulation ayant été interrompue par le trajet prédéfini du défilé, le taxi dû emprunter une voie de déviation. Puis il du s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, à cause du filtrage policier qui avait été installé.

- Eh bien, c'est très surveillé, pour une fête... Il y aurait quelque chose de spécial ? demanda Conan à Shizuka.

- Non... C'est tout simplement que chaque année, il y a des incidents entre jeunes de bandes rivales, alors les contrôles sont fréquents.

Ran souleva un sourcil, mais observant les personnes avec qui elle se trouvait, elle se dit qu'elle ne risquerait rien.

Soudain, le taxi freina plus durement que les fois précédentes. Kogoro allait sermonner le conducteur, quand Kazuha s'exclama :

- Eh ! Mais c'est l'inspecteur Otaki !

Tous regardaient dans la direction qu'elle désigna. Effectivement, l'inspecteur Otaki était accoudé au toit d'une voiture de police garée négligemment devant l'entrée d'un hôtel particulier, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait l'air soucieux et semblait effondré.

Shizuka demanda au chauffeur de se garer sur le bas-côté, tandis que Heiji lui signalait qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le lancement du défilé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ignorer son fils et de descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre le collègue de son mari.

- Mais enfin ! C'est pas le moment ! fit Heiji, exacerbé.

Sa mère se retourna vivement.

-Ecoute, tu ne vas pas faire ton intéressant maintenant, Heiji. Je veux juste aller voir ce qui se passe...Et puis je trouve étonnant que tu ne veuilles pas plus que cela t'intéresser au cas d'Otaki... Il a l'air sur une enquête assez difficile, et toi, tu persistes pour aller à une fête qui ne t'inquiétait pas autant les années précédentes...

- C'est que... euh... J'ai faim, moi !

Ignorant la faible réponse de son fils, elle rejoignit Otaki qui sembla perdre consistance en la voyant. Quittant son siège en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami qui avait un comportement étrange à ses yeux, Conan découvrit quelque chose de surprenant. Heiji n'avait pas tenté de quitter sa place à l'avant ; pire, il se renfrognait dans son siège, et évitait de regarder du coté de l'hôtel.

_"Etrange..."_

Kogoro, Ran et Kazuha rejoignirent Shizuka Hattori et l'inspecteur Otaki. Ils semblèrent pris dans une discussion animée, et Heiji ne pu entendre toute leur conversation, mais au bout d'un moment, sa mère quitta le groupe pour le rejoindre.

- Heiji, l'inspecteur aimerait obtenir ton aide pour l'affaire sur laquelle il bute. Il voulait savoir si tu pouvais lui donner quelques conseils... Il a l'air vraiment déprimé le pauvre...

- Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas l'aide de Mouri ? Après tout, il est bien meilleur que moi, si je me fie à ce que papa pense de lui...

Shizuka lui lança son regard exaspéré.

- Et puis, je ne me sens pas bien... Avec toute cette chaleur...

- Mon pauvre chou..., fit Kazuha en tordant la tête pour mieux le voir dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre du taxi. Otaki a besoin de toi, et tu nous fais le petit garçon gâté et capricieux ? C'est nouveau, ça...

- Aho ! il fait vraiment trop chaud, et j'ai la tête qui me tourne !

- Alors évite de crier, tu pourrais nous faire une syncope...!

Kazuha tentait de le faire sortir de ses gonds, pour qu'il aille voir Otaki.

- Je sais ! Tu as peur qu'avec la chaleur qu'il fait, si tu te mets à réfléchir, ton cerveau finisse en bouillie...

- Si tu me cherches, tu ne me trouveras pas, Kazuha... Je ne marcherai pas dans ton jeu.

Il avait prit un ton sec, presque menaçant.

Etonnée de cette réaction, car elle savait que parfois, il jouait la comédie exprès mais accédait quand même à sa requête, elle recula d'un pas.

- Heiji... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Mais si, dis-le nous, fit sa mère. Tu sais, Otaki est vraiment dans la panade. Mais écoute au moins son histoire...

Puis une voix les fit se retourner.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Madame Hattori. Si Heiji ne veut pas, tant pis... Mais j'aimerai cependant m'entretenir avec lui, si c'est possible.

Otaki venait de les rejoindre au taxi, suivit par les Mouri et Conan.

Heiji descendit à regret de la voiture, et suivit Otaki à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, dans le hall. Conan les suivit discrètement.

Otaki desserra son noeud de cravate et déboutonna son col. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche une solution à un problème insoluble.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Heiji.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Cette nuit, un homme est mort dans cet hôtel. Et j'ai tout lieu de croire que tu es mêlé de quelque manière que ce soit à ce meurtre...

- N'importe quoi ! Moi ? Alors que je suis plutôt du bon côté de la barrière ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que j'étais là, d'abord !

- Arrête, Heiji. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, alors j'aimerai que tu m'aides pour ces cinq prochaines secondes... Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons retrouvé ta casquette favorite sur les lieux du crime ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène 2**

Conan qui avait tout entendu de la scène ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri d'étonnement, révélant sa présence.

- C'est vrai ? Heiji...?

Conan le regarda fixement. Son ami détourna la tête.

- Ridicule. D'abord, ma casquette je l'ai sur moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas la même. Celle-ci est verte et violette.

- Et il sera très simple de faire une recherche ADN avec les cheveux que nous trouverons à l'intérieur...

- Ca va, ça va ! Ok, c'est bien la mienne... ça ne sert a rien de mentir, mais je vous jure, je n'y suis pour rien... Je ne peux rien vous dire, j'ai juré de me taire, car trop de vies sont en jeu, mais je n'ai tué personne ! Je sais même pas qui s'est fait refroidir !

Otaki prit un soudainement un air grave.

- Heiji, il s'agit du sénateur Nagao. Et on l'a froidement assassiné, alors qu'il tournait le dos à son assassin.

Heiji se tu. Il ne résista plus et baissa la tête.

- Ecoutez... Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le coup. Quelle est l'arme du crime ?

- Il s'agit d'un katana...

- Un... un katana ? Etait-il rouge ?

Heiji semblait soudain paniqué.

- Oui, répondit l'inspecteur Otaki, inquiet et étonné à la fois. Ne me dis pas que...

- Si, j'en ai bien peur... Vous trouverez mes empreintes dessus... Désolé...

- Heiji...?

Conan voulut comprendre. Son ami venait de se faire inculper pour meurtre devant ses yeux. Et ce dernier ne manifestait aucune réaction de contradiction. Il ne tentait même pas de se défendre.

Mais Heiji n'eut pas le temps de se justifier. Un homme se précipitait droit sur leur petit groupe, s'agitant en tout sens.

- C'est lui ! C'est lui, M'sieur l'inspecteur !

Tous trois eurent un air surpris.

- Monsieur Kochi...? Calmez-vous voyons...

- J'vous dis que c'est lui qui a fait le coup !

Il désigna d'un doigt Heiji, qui prit la mouche.

- Eh dis donc, le papy ! T'es qui pour affirmer ça !

- Moi ! Je suis le concierge ! Et je t'ai vu la nuit dernière ! Tu fuyais en courant !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… mais j'ai rien fait. C'est pas moi… !

- Pouvez-vous prouver vos dires, Monsieur Kochi ? Lors de votre déposition, vous n'étiez pas capable de nous décrire votre agresseur...

Otaki défendait Heiji. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard conciliant. Il n'avait nulle envie de s'en prendre à cet homme. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus être bousculé...

- C'était lui, j'en suis sûr ! Il n'est même pas passé prendre le pass ! Il a du le voler !

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est vous-même qui me l'avez donné ! En main propre !

Heiji ne comprenait plus rien. Ce petit vieux ne se rappelait même pas lui avoir donné le pass… Comment donner foi à sa version, alors ?

- Quel pass ? lui demanda Conan.

- Dans cet hôtel particulier, toutes les chambres s'ouvrent avec un pass magnétique, expliqua l'inspecteur. Et pour les chambres du dernier, il faut un sauf-conduit, une autorisation délivrée par le propriétaire de l'appartement, pour obtenir un pass. En gros, si je possède un appartement ici, et si je souhaite te laisser entrer quand je n'y suis pas, je te fais une autorisation signée pour avoir un pass et te laisser y entrer.

Conan resta songeur. Otaki fit signe à deux de ses hommes pour ramener le concierge. Ce dernier se débattit un peu, mais Otaki su lui rappeler où était sa place.

- Heiji, fit doucement Conan, explique-moi ce qui se passe si tu veux qu'on t'aide. Je ne comprends rien à tout ça.

- Ecoute, je peux rien te dire, lui répondit celui-ci. J'ai pas le droit de mettre en jeu des vies pour sauver la mienne. Mais une chose est sûre : je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure. Tu me connais. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit dans ce genre... Maintenant, c'est toi le boss. Je compte sur toi, Kudô... Et fais en sorte que mon père ne vienne pas mettre le cirque ici, ok ?

Conan ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par cette dernière remarque. Heiji ôta sa casquette et l'en coiffa, puis se tourna ensuite vers Otaki.

- S'il vous plait, épargnez Kazuha et les autres du spectacle...

Otaki acquiesça, puis d'une main ferme, mais qui se voulait amicale, il empoigna le fils du Préfet d'Osaka et le conduisit à une voiture de police qui les attendait devant l'entrée. Shizuka aperçu son fils, mais un agent l'empêcha de passer.

- Otaki ! Que se passe-t-il avec Heiji ?

- Désolé, Madame, mais votre fils doit me suivre au poste. C'est un témoin à charge important dans l'affaire.

- Dans ce cas, je l'accompagne, fit Kazuha, souriante.

- Non, tu restes là, j'ai pas besoin de toi..., fit Heiji sèchement. Occupe toi plutôt des Mouri, avant de t'occuper de moi, idiote !

- Mais...

Elle ne pu rétorquer, car la voiture démarra et quitta précipitamment les lieux, laissant Otaki devant l'entrée, prêt à subir ses foudres.

Conan se dit que c'était osé, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Inspecteur !

Otaki quitta sa conversation avec deux de ses hommes pour répondre au garçon qui l'avait appelé.

- Que veux-tu ? Un jeune homme comme toi n'a rien à faire ici. Je suis désolé pour Heiji, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour lui...

- Moi non, mais le détective Mouri, si ! mentit-il. Vous comme moi ne croyons pas en sa culpabilité. Et Kogoro pourrait nous aider à découvrir la vérité. Nous avons toutes les pièces du puzzle ici. Nous pourrons sûrement trouver le moyen de l'innocenter...

- Conan, je sais que tu tiens à Heiji, moi aussi, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence...

- Non, et vous le savez, il n'y a pas de preuves formelles.

- Mais les empreintes, voyons ! Elles sont là !

- Nous n'avons pas encore _tous _les résultats d'analyses, et surtout... nous n'avons pas de mobile.

Ce dernier point sembla surprendre Otaki.

- Bien. Après tout, rien n'est perdu d'avance ; Mouri pourra sûrement nous être d'une aide précieuse.

Otaki alla donc retrouver Kogoro qui discutait paisiblement avec Shizuka, qui était loin de se douter de la réalité, et le prit à part. Conan pu lire toutes sortes de réactions sur le visage du détective. Cela passa de l'étonnement, à la colère, puis se termina sur de la résignation. Puis il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Otaki sembla revivre, chose qu'il n'espérait plus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kogoro retourna devant Shizuka, s'excusa auprès d'elle avec pour excuse un apport d'aide à l'enquête d'Otaki, et lui demanda d'aller à la fête sans eux. Il lui assura qu'il les rejoindrait une fois l'affaire bâclée.

Puis il rejoignit Otaki afin de jeter toute la lumière sur cette trop sombre affaire.

- Bien. Reprenons... Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Heiji ?

- C'est grave, Mouri, nous ne savons pas quoi en penser.

- Et s'il s'agissait d'un coup monté ? proposa Conan. Il a peut-être un ennemi qui cherche à lui nuire, non ?

- Tu as raison, fit Otaki. Je vais demander à mes hommes de vérifier la liste des accusés que Heiji a envoyé en prison. Si ça se trouve, l'un d'eux vient de purger sa peine, et a décidé de se venger...

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Kogoro. Quoi qu'il en soit, continuons à enquêter à l'hôtel. Nous avons peut-être négligé une piste...


	4. Chapter 4

**Scène 3**

- "Nagao Kimino. Né en 1947, dans le département de Tottori. A passé tous ses diplômes haut la main, avant d'entrer au Consulat du Japon, à Tokyo. Il y a dix ans, est devenu Ministre de l'Intérieur, puis à cause d'une sombre affaire, a démissionné de son poste. Est retourné dans son parti, et en a pris la tête après la mort d'un de ses partisans. Enfin, est devenu Sénateur il y a moins de deux ans".

L'inspecteur Tatsuya Fubuyuki lança nonchalamment le dossier Nagao sur la table d'interrogatoire. Et jeta un regard consterné sur le jeune homme en face de lui, qui paraissait tout aussi miséreux que la garde-robe de l'inspecteur.

- Bien, fit-il. Nous savons que l'heure de la mort est située à 23h34 ; c'est confirmé par le légiste. Où étais-tu à cette heure-là, Heiji ?

- Inspecteur, je sais que vous travaillez avec mon père depuis quelques années déjà ; je vous respecte et j'apprécie que vous ayez décidé de prendre l'affaire en charge. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire... Je suis désolé.

- Heiji... Ton père ne sait pas que tu es là. On est plusieurs à couvrir ton arrestation. Mais si tu pouvais coopérer, ça nous aiderait à en finir au plus vite sans que le préfet soit au courant... Si tu persistes à ne rien dire, je ne peux pas t'aider... Et tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te sortir de là ! Je dois tellement à ton père... Tu me mets dans l'embarras en refusant de m'aider...

- J'en suis désolé...

Heiji avait la mine sombre. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa présence sur les lieux du meurtre, mais il ne pouvait non plus se disculper sans trahir le secret de son silence. L'enjeu était de taille, et le dilemme bien trop fort. Pourtant, s'il devait se sacrifier, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je sais que ça serait plutôt à moi de vous le dire, mais personne ne m'a dit dans quelle conséquence le corps a été découvert...

Fubuyuki soupira. Et accepta sa requête.

- Cette nuit, aux environs d'une heure, nous avons reçu un appel de cet hôtel : le concierge avait été agressé. Une équipe est allée sur place pour prendre se déposition : il n'a pas été capable de décrire précisément son agresseur. Et ce matin, vers dix heures, une femme de ménage est entrée dans la chambre du sénateur et l'a découvert mort, le katana planté dans son dos. Je pense que les deux affaires sont liées…

Il montra une photographie du mort, tirée d'une enveloppe de papier kraft.

Heiji retint une exclamation. La manière dont le katana avait transpercé le cadavre… L'inclinaison du manche avec le corps...

_"Non, c'est impossible..."_

- Tu as vu quelque chose, Heiji ?

Ce dernier se reprit.

- Non, c'est juste que... c'est assez choquant comme image…

- Pourtant tu n'en es pas à ton premier meurtre… Ah ! Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Heiji eut un petit rire nerveux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de blâmer l'inspecteur, car un grand vacarme se fit entendre non loin de la salle d'interrogatoire. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer la tête d'un officier - celui qui gardait la porte.

- Il arrive ! souffla-t-il, le regard paniqué.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus, une forte poigne l'agrippant au col et le faisant reculer. Heiji déglutit douloureusement à la vue de son père entrant en rage dans la pièce. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant vibrer les murs.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ? TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER ?

- Pa...Papa...

- Monsieur le Préfet, s'il vous plait... Calmez-vous...

- Fubuyuki ! Expliquez-vous !

- C'est une erreur, je pense ! tenta-t-il. Votre fils n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de meurtre...

- Alors comment se fait-il que depuis mon bureau, dix étages plus haut, j'entende parler de cette affaire !

Il se tourna vers son fils, l'écume aux lèvres.

- Toi ! Mon propre fils ! Ah ! Tu peux te vanter de vouloir devenir "le plus grand détective de l'Ouest" ! Regarde où tu en es ! Comment comptes-tu te sortir de là ? A mettre ton nez de partout, voilà ce qu'il en ressort ! Arriver suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre d'ordre national...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à toute la mauvaise publicité que j'engendre, n'est-ce pas ! Eh bien, si tu penses que je vais bien sagement coopérer, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Et d'ailleurs, je réclame mon premier droit en tant que suspect : je souhaite un avocat !

- Tu en auras un, commis d'office ! Et j'espère que tu ravaleras ton orgueil et ta vanité ! Ici tu n'es pas plus en sécurité que chez ta mère...! Tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir l'envers du décor, et je te souhaite de t'en rendre compte et d'oublier tes rêves de super détective ! Reviens sur terre !

Bouillant de rage, Heizô Hattori quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant les esprits tels une ville rasée par un ouragan. Fubuyuki n'avait rien pu faire pour calmer la tempête. Finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal. Heiji regretta de s'être emporté mais après tout, il voulait montrer à son empoté de père qu'il pouvait lui accorder toute confiance. Il n'avait pas voulu le mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses sudordonnés, mais il trouvait injuste la manière dont il l'avait accusé. Car c'en était presque une accusation. Son fils comptait moins que d'entrer dans les petits papiers du ministère et du Sénat.

Heiji comprenait parfaitement que la mort du Sénateur Nagao signifiait une perte de grande valeur pour l'Etat. Même s'il venait de faire la une des journaux suite à une sale affaire de détournement...

- Fubuyuki... C'était un piège. J'ai été pris dans un engrenage malgré moi... On se sera débarrassé de lui, et moi je suis le bouc émissaire...

Dans la chambre 309, les photographes continuaient leurs mitrailles de flash. Les inspecteurs avaient relevé toutes les empruntes récupérables, tous les indices laissés par le meurtrier. Otaki soupirait, mal à l'aise, à chaque fois qu'un de ses hommes trouvaient le moindre indice. Mais pour l'instant, rien de concret pour accuser Heiji, mis à part sa casquette retrouvée près du corps...

Avec Kogoro, ils décidèrent d'interroger les habitants des chambres voisines. Mais le résultat n'avait pas donné beaucoup d'espoir... Le premier interrogé avait entendu un bruit aux alentours de 23h30. Le bruit était selon lui celui d'un meuble renversé, suivi d'un fracas de verre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup porté attention à ce léger vacarme, car il avait entendu des bruits de pas juste après, et le bruit de tessons qu'on ramasse. Puis il s'était rendormi.

Un autre affirma avoir entendu un cri à la même heure, puis comme une course dans les escaliers, quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un cri de peur, selon le client étranger.

Conan restait songeur à ces maigres informations... Ce qui était aussi l'avis de l'inspecteur Otaki, qui décida d'aller voir le directeur, le maître d'hôtel ayant demandé à repousser son interrogatoire afin de pouvoir gérer au plus vite les plaintes et demandes de ses clients...

Le directeur, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt reçu les trois hommes dans son bureau, suivis par Conan, dont Kogoro supportait la présence. Il aurait préféré le voir partir avec sa fille, mais après tout, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de chercher à sauver son ami...

- Très bien. Que pouvez-vous nous dire, Monsieur Yamato ?

- Eh bien, j'ai fini ma journée à minuit, répondit celui-ci, stoïque. Et j'ai vu l'homme suspecté du meurtre.

- Comment ! s'exclamèrent les trois détectives.

- Oui. Il devait avoir moins de vingt ans, il portait une casquette de base-ball, dans le genre que porte ce petit garçon, en plus claire, mais je ne pourrai pas vous citer l'équipe, ce n'est pas mon genre de sport... Je préfère le softball et les tournois de go... Pour en revenir au jeune homme, il était habillé sombrement... Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque... Il portait sa casquette très bas sur les yeux...

- Et où l'avez-vous vu ? demanda Conan.

- Mais... au guichet d'accueil, tout simplement. J'étais face au guichet quand il est venu réclamer son pass... Et j'ai encore son sauf-conduit dans mes papiers...

Otaki lui fit signe de continuer.

- Et vous lui avez donné, donc.

- Pas moi. Monsieur Kochi. En revanche, le pass qu'on lui a donné manque.

- Mais votre concierge affirme qu'il n'est pas passé le prendre...

- C'est faux, dit-il catégoriquement. Je peux vous affirmer qu'il est bien venu prendre ce pass. Seulement, il ne l'a pas rendu...

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le fonctionnement de cet hôtel, s'il vous plait ? Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre, là...

Kogoro tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau. Toute cette histoire de pass et de sauf-conduits... Une clé aurait simplement suffit...

Le directeur décida de l'éclairer sur le sujet.

- Eh bien, la particularité de cet hôtel est que les chambres sont en fait des appartements, avec tout le confort possible. Le loyer étant de vingt millions de yens payables à l'année, vous pouvez comprendre que ce n'est pas un petit hôtel. Je peux vous dire que Monsieur Nagao n'était pas notre seul client politicien... Pour entrer dans une chambre, il faut un pass spécial, une carte électromagnétique valable que pour une seule serrure. Il existe deux jeux de cartes : la carte du locataire, et le double sous forme de pass délivrable uniquement par autorisation signée du locataire en question. Bien sûr, nous même possédons un double de toutes les chambres... Ce système est très utile car nos locataires sont des hommes d'affaires très importants, et il arrive que le cadre de leurs affaires dépasse leurs lieux de travail... Ici, ils peuvent recevoir à leur convenance, même quand ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes dans leur chambre... Ai-je répondu à votre question, Monsieur ?

Kogoro acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le bureau, n'ayant rien appris de concluant.

Un lieutenant de police vint à la rencontre d'Otaki.

- Inspecteur, voici les informations que vous désiriez sur la victime. Et nous avons fait le tour des personnes susceptibles d'en vouloir au jeune Hattori…

Il secoua négativement la tête. Puis il lui tendit un dossier, fut remercié, et rejoignit son poste.

Otaki feuilleta le dossier. Il portait sur Nagao.

- Eh bien, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas un ange, notre homme... Très certainement de mèche avec des radicaux pas très orthodoxes, on pensait qu'il cherchait à monter un nouveau parti de l'ombre au sein du gouvernement... Il aurait eu quelques problèmes avec son ancien parti, avant d'être Sénateur : un homicide aurait été commis au sein du parti très peu de temps avant les élections. Bien sûr, il n'y a jamais eu de suite à cette affaire, trop peu de preuves pour inculper qui que ce soit...

Il tendit le dossier à Mouri, qui ne tenta pas de le faire lire à Conan. Il parcourut aussitôt les papiers dès qu'il les eut en main. Conan soupira de dédain.

_"Comme d'habitude, on m'évince..."_

Il ne s'apitoya pas plus longtemps.

- Hum... Effectivement, ça paraît louche, cette histoire. N'était-il pas en procès en ce moment ? On parle d'une affaire de détournements de fonds qui auraient servi à financer sa campagne sénatoriale, là-dedans...

Il désigna le dossier, épais de quelques feuilles seulement.

- Oui. Bah, ça fera des frais d'économie de procès ; c'est malheureux à dire, mais il ne manquera pas à beaucoup de monde, finalement, ce type-là... même s'il était important à la Diète _(Sénat japonais)_…

Otaki avait haussé les épaules.

- Moi et les politiciens..., marmonna-t-il vaguement.

- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, fit Conan. Je ne vois pas où intervient Heiji dans cette affaire... Comment aurait-il pu rencontrer cet homme, et pour quelles raisons ?

- Tout cela n'est pas clair, souligna Kogoro. Argh ! Si seulement Heiji était avec nous... Il nous expliquerait tout...

- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis..., fit une voix déterminée, s'élevant derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Shizuka, Kazuha et sa fille. Toutes trois avaient l'air inquiètes et fâchées.

- Madame Hattori ! s'étonna Otaki.

- Ran ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? On vous croyait au Festival..., dit Kogoro.

- Eh bien nous avons fait demi-tour... expliqua-t-elle.

- Franchement, nous tenir à l'écart alors que Heiji est en danger..., s'indigna Kazuha.

- Inspecteur, dites-nous ce qu'il se passe. Un de vos hommes nous a légèrement expliqué la situation... Ne lui en veuillez pas, je l'ai un peu forcé à me révéler ce qu'il savait...

Otaki fronça les sourcils. Shizuka n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. C'était compréhensible : son unique fils était tout de même accusé de meurtre, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se soucie pas autant. Il n'aimait pas jouer le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles...

- Madame Hattori... Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit, mais c'était le souhait de votre fils.

- Je m'en doutais bien ; cependant, si vous avez la moindre information, dites-la moi. J'aimerai savoir dans quelles conséquences mon fils a pu être mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire...

Otaki lui conta brièvement les faits, sans omettre le moindre indice.

- C'est vraiment affligeant... J'espère que son père ne découvrira pas son fils dans une salle d'interrogatoire... Mais j'en doute... Pauvre Heiji... Si ça devait être le cas, alors je lui souhaite l'emprisonnement plutôt que de subir ses foudres...

Elle parlait avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Conan se demandait si elle réalisait ce qu'elle disait, mais il en douta.

Kogoro allait s'assurer de la mentalité de son hôtesse quand le téléphone de Conan se mit à sonner. Découvrant le nom de son correspondant, il décrocha immédiatement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scène 4**

- Salut Kudô ! Quoi de neuf !

_- Heiji !_

- Bon, je vais être bref, j'ai droit qu'à un coup de fil...

_- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute_, fit Conan après avoir calmé les cinq personnes derrière lui qui s'étaient agitées à l'annonce de son nom.

- Bien. Ici ça barde un peu, on me tanne pour que je crache le morceau, mais ils peuvent toujours rêver...

_- Dis-moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet hôtel, cette nuit..._

- Pas question, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai juré le secret. Je suis désolé...

_- Ecoute, Heiji, si tu m'aides pas, je peux rien faire pour toi. Je te demande pas les détails... Juste si tu étais là par intérêt personnel, ou si tu devais rejoindre quelqu'un, qui pourrait à l'occasion témoigner pour toi... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu, hier soir ?_

- Non... A part le type, à l'entrée... Le majordome... Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, si tu as suivi les interrogatoires... Bref... C'était personnel... d'ordre "privé", si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il imaginait la tête de Kudo, à l'autre bout du fil…

_- Non, pas trop... Explique-toi mieux... Je pourrai croire que tu t'étais arrangé une petite soirée…_

Heiji prit une profonde inspiration, et baissa la voix.

- D'accord... mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire... : je suis allé récupérer une disquette...

_- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi..._

- Kudô, je peux pas t'en dire plus ! J'ai juré ! Et puis il y a plus grave : j'ai tout compris.

_- Quoi ? Tu sais qui a fait le coup ?_

- Non, idiot, sinon je te l'aurai déjà dit, et je ne serai pas au bout du fil ! Aho... Un piège. On m'a tendu un piège, ou plutôt : je suis tombé dedans... On aura tué le gars et mis en place un stratagème quelconque, et il aura fallu que je tombe dedans... Maintenant, je préfère espérer cette hypothèse plutôt que la première, car ça me fait froid dans le dos de penser qu'un type barge me fasse accuser de meurtre alors que c'est plutôt mon rôle de dénoncer les crimes...

_- Je vois..._

- J'ai dû quitter la chambre précipitamment, Kudô. Et on aura choisi ce moment pour me faire tomber dedans...

_- Pourquoi as-tu dû fuir...? _

- Ah... ça... ben, euh... disons que la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos...

- _Heiji..., _gronda Conan

- Ok, j'ai entendu un bruit qui m'a fait flipper, voila tout.

_- Quel genre de bruit ? Chute d'objet ?_

- Oui. C'était le Katana... Il était tombé de son présentoir, je l'ai ramassé en vitesse, rangé, et déguerpi au plus vite. Et c'est dans ma fuite que j'ai laissé tombé ma casquette. J'ai pas pu la récupérer car quelqu'un approchait : je voyais son ombre dans l'angle du couloir de l'étage... J'ai couru direction les escaliers pour ne croiser personne, puis j'ai posé le pass sur le comptoir du concierge qui était introuvable. Puis je suis rentré à moto.

_- Heiji, répète tout ça aux agents qui sont avec toi : si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont finir par t'inculper du meurtre..._

- Non, car je devrai m'expliquer sur la disquette, et je ne le peux en aucun cas... Je devrais même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dessus...!

_- Et où est cette disquette, à présent ?_

- En sécurité. Et elle ne prouve rien, au contraire...

_- Que veux-tu di..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Heiji entendit un petit brouhaha dans le combiné, et une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien vint résonner à son oreille.

_- Heiji ! C'est moi, Kazuha ! Ecoute, je sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré, mais écoute Conan. Il a raison, tu dois tout dire ! Je croyais qu'en tant que détective, tu saurais ce genre de choses...!_

- Kazuha, c'est bon, tu vas pas me faire la morale...

_- Non, mais ta mère et moi on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! Ici c'est aussi la panique... Dis-nous au moins quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider !_

- Kazuha... la personne à qui j'ai juré de garder le secret est quelqu'un de très important pour moi... Je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance... Mais c'est promis, un jour, tu sauras tout...

_- J'espère bien ! Et puis je sais que tu n'es pas coupable, alors écoute moi bien, le détective Mouri et l'inspecteur Otaki vont te sortir de là, je te le jure !_

Puis réalisant qu'elle s'était emportée :

_- Enfin, ce que je veux dire... C'est qu'on pense tous à toi, et qu'on va faire notre maximum pour trouver qui est l'idiot qui a eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à toi..._

A l'autre bout de la ville, Heiji crut déceler quelques trémolos dans la voix de son amie d'enfance. Il réalisa une nouvelle fois pourquoi il tenait tant à elle. Elle l'encourageait, mais elle tremblait de peur à l'idée de le perdre. Il tenta de la réconforter.

- Mer..., commença-t-il.

_- Bon, je te laisse, on doit aller chercher la preuve de ton innocence !_

Elle raccrocha. Heiji mit deux longues secondes avant de comprendre, puis réalisa.

- Argh ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle crétine, cette fille !

Il raccrocha de rage le combiné, sous l'oeil médusé du gardien posté à l'autre bout de la pièce, dix mètres plus loin. Réalisant qu'il était observé, Heiji se retourna et fit un mince sourire gêné envers le gardien pour s'excuser...

- Idiote ! Pourquoi as-tu raccroché ! hurla Mouri.

- Il avait certainement d'autres choses à nous dire ! l'accompagna Otaki. On ne sait même pas s'il a un avocat...

- A mon avis, je pense que si, intervint Conan pour diminuer la tension. Certainement un commis d'office... Mais ça n'est pas le plus préoccupant...

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Conan ? fit Ran en s'approchant de lui.

- Heiji a parlé d'une disquette...

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait juré le secret à quelqu'un, et que cette personne était importante pour lui..., poursuivit Kazuha.

Conan et Shizuka restèrent songeurs. Otaki se demanda qui pouvait autant d'influence sur Heiji, au point de lui faire risquer la potence...

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais elle pourrait innocenter Heiji, réalisa Kogoro.

- Oui, mais il ne veut pas trahir son secret, donc encore moins le nom de cet inconnu..., déduisit Ran.

- En tout cas, proposa Conan, si nous allions voir un peu ce qu'on peut tirer de l'ordinateur de Nagao... On trouvera sûrement quelque chose.

Tous acquiescèrent. Otaki, Kogoro et Shizuka laissèrent les enfants dans le couloir. Conan voulu les suivre, mais Ran désapprouva sa présence dans une pièce où gisait un cadavre.

- Pourquoi n'évacuez-vous pas le corps, alla demander Kazuha à l'agent en faction devant la porte de la chambre.

- A cause du défilé, lui répondit-il. Les routes sont bloquées, et l'ambulance ne peut pas circuler. Ils sont coincés dans les bouchons... Ca fait deux heures qu'on les attend... J'espère qu'il ne va pas pourrir ici...

- Non, car si la mort remonte à hier soir, vingt-trois heures trente, la rigidité cadavérique empêche toute décomposition avant la soixante-dixième heure après le décès...

Trois têtes scrutèrent d'un oeil hagard le petit garçon qui venait de parler.

- Ah... Tu te souviens, Ran, chez Monsieur Kanaya... C'est Heiji qui m'avait appris ça quand on était à la réunion des fans de Sherlock Holmes...

Ran tenta de se rappeler quand Kazuha se mit soudain à pleurer. Ran courut la réconforter, ce qui permit à Conan de respirer un peu. Mais il s'inquiéta pour Kazuha. Eclater en sanglot dès qu'on parlait de son ami ne résoudra pas le problème. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire en sa qualité d'enfant. Seul Heiji aurait pu la réconforter – à sa manière – mais hélas ! il n'était pas en mesure de le faire…


	6. Chapter 6

**Scène 5**

- Bonjour Heiji ! Je suis ton avocat, je me présente : Yamamura Shindo.

Le jeune avocat avança une main vers Heiji, mais se prit un pied dans un des pieds de la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et fit tomber son attaché-case sur la table. Il se rattrapa de justesse en posant la main qu'il avait tendue pour saluer le jeune homme. Ce dernier fut surpris de sa maladresse.

Yamamura s'excusa, et repris son sérieux en réajustant son veston qui paraissait neuf. Il pu enfin serrer la main de Heiji, qui hésitait à lui répondre, ne sachant que penser de l'homme qui devait le "sauver".

- Bien. Voyons donc ton dossier...

Il prit le dossier que Fubuyuki avait laissé sur la table. L'inspecteur avait laissé Heiji seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire, car le jeune homme devait rencontrer son avocat dans l'intimité.

- Hum... c'est pas fameux... Tes empruntes sur l'arme du crime... Les jurés ne vont pas aimer...

- Voyons ! Ca arrive souvent que les empruntes retrouvées sur l'arme d'un meurtre soient celles d'innocents... !

- Oui, mais on a aussi retrouvé ta casquette, et on t'a aperçu en train de fuir...

- Mais ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je me suis enfui pour d'autres raisons...

- Et quelles sont-elles ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Tout le monde sait que tu t'es enfui, car tu l'as tué. Allez, avoue, ça sera plus pratique pour le procès !

- Eh ! Dites donc ! Vous êtes flic ou avocat ! Je vous signale que vous êtes "supposé" prouver mon innocence !

L'avocat se reprit.

- Ah, pardon, s'excusa-t-il, rouge de honte. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude...

- Non... Ne me dites pas...

- Si ! C'est ma première défense !

Heiji se renversa sur sa chaise inconfortable, effondré.

On lui avait collé le premier venu, presque. Ce type sortait tout droit de l'école : il n'avait aucune expérience du terrain ! Et il se félicitait de son incompétence… !

Comment allait-il s'en sortir !

- Pff... Je préfère encore compter sur Mouri..., marmonna-t-il.

- Comment !

Yamamura venait de se relever de sa chaise, la renversant du même coup.

_"Et susceptible avec ça..."_

- Ah ! Non... Je voulais pas vous vexer en disant cela...

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Tu as bien parlé de Mouri ? Le "Monsieur Mouri, le plus grand détective du Japon" !

- Oulaaa... Vous y allez un peu fort... C'est juste un ami...

- Mais c'est formidable ! Tu le connais personnellement ? Ah ! Mais c'est vrai : ça me revient ! L'autre fois à la télé : le Grand Duel des Détectives de l'Est et de l'Ouest ! Je me disais bien aussi que ta tête m'était familière...

_"Je suis aussi le fils du préfet en chef, mais ça... on s'en fout..."_

Heiji se fit amer.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais Kogoro est actuellement à Osaka, et il est même dans l'hôtel où a eu lieu le meurtre dont on m'accuse...

- Ah mais c'est merveilleux ! (Heiji se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être merveilleux dans le fait d'être accusé de meurtre.) Je dois me rendre sur les lieux afin de vérifier la validité des preuves : c'est la leçon numéro 2 - la première étant de faire connaissance avec son client. Ca tombe bien ! C'est mon cousin qui va être jaloux quand je lui dirai que j'ai rencontré notre idole !

- Quoi !

Heiji réalisa soudain quelque chose qui lui fit peur.

- C'est votre cousin, le machin... enfin, l'inspecteur du département de Gunma ?

- Oui ! Tous les deux, nous faisons carrière dans la quête de la Justice !

Heiji crut apercevoir des flammes d'enthousiasme dans son regard. Il se rapprocha de son avocat, et lui demanda discrètement :

- Dites, vous êtes tous comme ça, chez vous ?

- Hein ?

- Non, rien, j'ai ma réponse...

_"Non seulement c'est un bleu du Barreau, mais c'est en plus un Otaku du Mouri... Et le pire, c'est que c'est aussi le cousin du machin incapable de Gunma dont me parle souvent Kudô... Je suis dans de beaux draps..."_

- Bon, reprit Shindo Yamamura. Un peu de sérieux. Est-ce que tu as des choses à me dire qui pourraient m'aider à te sortir de là ?

- Non. Je ne parle pas aux flics, je vois pas pourquoi je devrai tout vous déballer...

- Mais... Mais enfin ! C'est toi qui as réclamé un avocat, tout de même !

- Bah... C'était plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose... et avoir un peu la paix... Et aussi parce que c'est dans mes droits d'en avoir un, alors j'en profite... Courage, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines...

Il lui adressa son plus grand sourire, celui qui affichait si bien ses belles dents blanches.

Yamamura retomba lentement sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air embarrassé et ne savait que faire.

- Bon. Alors je fais quoi, moi ?

- Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours aller à l'hôtel, si ça vous dit. Là-bas, vous trouverez votre "idole" et vous le verrez à l'oeuvre me sortir de ce trou. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui... Qui sait ? Vous aurez peut-être droit à son Show...

Et tandis que le commis d'office rangeait ses affaires dans son attaché :

- Au fait, faites bien attention à tout ce que peut dire ou faire le gosse qui l'accompagne. Il est très intelligent, ce p'tit... C'est une sorte de Talisman humain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Il me porte souvent bonheur...

Shindo Yamamura remercia son client, qui se carra dans son siège après son départ, l'air soucieux des heures qui allaient venir...

Conan s'ennuyait ferme.

Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de monter des théories toutes aussi abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres pour expliquer le meurtre et l'implication de Heiji. Shizuka, quant à elle, les écoutaient paisiblement sans mot dire. Il devait être assez décourageant pour elle de penser que son fils ait pu être impliquer dans une affaire qui dépassait le cadre national. Pour elle, ce Nagao avait causé assez de problèmes de son vivant. Il avait fallu qu'il embarque aussi son fils dans une galère impossible au moment de sa mort…

Tous attendaient dans le grand hall d'attente, en bas de l'hôtel. Conan décida qu'il était temps d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Ran, il alla fureter du côté de l'accueil.

Il repensait au coup de fil de son ami. Un détail clochait. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il passa devant le comptoir du maître d'hôtel qui se trouvait être le directeur. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Le vieil homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'un enfant s'adressait à lui. Il dû se pencher par-dessus le comptoir pour voir à qui appartenait la petite voix qu'il entendait.

- Ah, tu es le petit garçon qui est avec les policiers ; que veux-tu savoir mon enfant ?

Conan prit son air candide le plus réussi, certain que son effet ferait tomber n'importe quelle défense, et joua le rôle de l'enfant curieux.

- Ben, vous avez dit que y'avait des gens importants qui habitaient ici… C'est vraiment des célébrités ?

- Eh bien… euh… oui, si on veut… mais ces gens ne font pas partie, en majorité, des stars que l'on connaît.

- Et vous avez déjà des stars connues qui sont venues ici ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Ah, dites ! Je peux voir leurs autographes ?

- Ah, tu veux parler de leurs signatures sur le registre, mon garçon ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Quand je dirais à mes copains que j'ai presque rencontré des stars, ils me croiront jamais !

Se sentant obligé de répondre à ce petit garçon charmant avec ses petites lunettes et sa tignasse ébouriffée sous sa casquette violette et verte, le maître d'hôtel glissa le registre des entrées vers Conan, qui grimpa sur le rebord du comptoir afin de pouvoir feuilleter le document. Il tourna quelques pages, celles qui dataient de la semaine encourue, et s'étonna bruyamment des noms qu'il connaissait de réputation, et dont la renommée était à la portée d'un enfant de sept ans. Puis il s'attarda sur la page de la veille.

- Ah ! Ca c'est la signature du monsieur qui est mort, hein ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Et est-ce que y'a aussi celle du garçon qui s'est fait arrêté ?

Conan l'avait repéré, mais il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme porte trop de soupçons.

- Tiens, c'est celle là…

Conan jeta ensuite un œil sur les signatures qui correspondaient aux autres entrées de la soirée, mais la journée de la veille finissait sur celle de Heiji.

Il remarqua toutefois celles des voisins qui avaient été interrogés un peu plus tôt. Mais cela n'avait rien de concluant.

- Alors, cela te convient-il, jeune homme ? lui demanda le maître d'hôtel.

- Hein ? Euh, oui ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur, c'était très gentil de votre part de m'avoir montré tout ça !

Il sauta à terre et salua l'homme. Il avait à peine tourné à l'angle du couloir, quelques mètres plus loin, qu'un groom appela le maître d'hôtel. Ce dernier quitta le comptoir et suivit le jeune serveur. Conan en profita pour retourner au comptoir et grimper dessus, afin de pouvoir regarder en vitesse dans le registre d'occupation des chambres qu'il avait repéré pendant son manège un peu plus tôt. Il découvrit que l'appartement de Nagao était à son nom, ce qui n'étonna nullement Conan. En revanche, deux de ses voisins retinrent son attention : ou plutôt un appartement. Et il s'agissait de l'appartement 308…


	7. Chapter 7

**Scène 6**

Heiji trépignait d'impatience. On l'avait changé de salle, et Fubuyuki cherchait encore à le déstabiliser.

- Heiji, je te préviens que ma patience a ses limites. Même si ta garde à vue n'est que de trente-six heures, je compte les mettre à profit pour découvrir ce que tu caches…

Il prit le siège devant lui et s'y installa. Heiji était toujours affalé sur sa chaise, la faisant tanguer sur ses deux pieds arrière.

- Ecoute, entre nous, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de trouver le moyen de te disculper. Mais avec tes empruntes sur l'arme, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Heiji ne répondit toujours pas.

- Tu maintiens le fait qu'on t'ait tendu un piège ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr… ?

- Ecoutez, finit par lâcher Heiji dans un profond soupir de lassitude, Je récupère un katana qui était tombé à terre, j'y dépose mes empreintes, mais je ne tue personne. Et le lendemain, on retrouve cette arme dans le dos d'un type que je n'ai jamais rencontré… Alors deux choses : soit ce katana s'est retrouvé par hasard - et moi avec - au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, soit on a tenu compte du fait que j'ai eu accès à ce katana, et on s'en sera servi pour me faire porter le chapeau… Et ça, Mouri l'a déjà découvert à l'heure actuelle…

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi on ne retrouve que tes empreintes, sauf si le véritable assassin portait des gants. Dans ce cas, on se retrouve avec un crime prémédité…

Heiji fut satisfait de voir que Fubuyuki ne cherchait plus à le harceler. Il lui avait fourni sa version des faits sans trop avoir à en dire plus, et l'inspecteur en avait manifestement pris bonne note.

Il allait ajouter autre chose, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme que Heiji ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître. Sous la surprise, Heiji tomba à la renverse, entraînant sa chaise dans sa chute.

- Mon…Monsieur Toyama…

Il se raccrocha au rebord de la table pour se relever. Son visage reflétait l'angoisse.

- Tatsuya, tu peux nous laisser.

Sans demander son reste, l'inspecteur Fubuyuki obéit à son supérieur et quitta la salle. Tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dit que le jeune homme allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

Décidant de ne pas retourner en salle d'attente, Conan se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, dans l'idée de retourner à la chambre pour informer Otaki et Mouri de sa découverte. Remarquant alors la queue devant l'unique appareil, il décida de prendre les escaliers, situés à l'extrémité opposée.

Il grimpa donc jusqu'au troisième étage, essoufflé par son ascension, car les escaliers étaient rudes pour ses petites jambes. Il pénétra dans le couloir, où deux agents en faction, discutaient tranquillement. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir, et l'un d'eux jeta un œil en direction de Conan, mais n'interrompit pas pour autant sa discussion avec son collègue.

Comme ils ne portaient aucune attention sur le petit garçon, Conan se faufila près du mur, pour entrer dans la pièce. Au moment où il arrivait à leur niveau, la minuterie de l'éclairage prit fin, et le couloir fut plongé dans la pénombre. Conan tâta le mur pour trouver la porte, tandis qu'un des hommes rechercha la veilleuse pour rallumer le couloir. Quand la lumière revint, il n'y avait plus trace de Conan dans les environs.

L'appartement de Nagao était vide.

Il s'attendait à y trouver Mouri et Otaki, mais la pièce où le meurtre avait eu lieu était vide. Le corps avait été ramassé, et le lit semblait avoir été refait.

_« Mais bon sang, qui s'est amusé à nettoyer le lieu du crime… ? Otaki n'aurait pas laissé la femme de chambre faire le ménage, tout de même ! »_

Mais il lui vint alors une évidence : il s'était trompé de chambre !

_« Oui, ça ne peut être que ça… La disposition et les meubles sont identiques… En revanche, il y a quelques différences… dans cette pièce… et aussi dans celle-ci… »_

Il parcourut l'appartement de long en large, et comprit alors une chose.

_« Bien, reste plus qu'à prévenir l'inspecteur Otaki… »_

Il s'arrêta net. Son regard venait de rencontrer un objet qui lui permit de faire le lien avec toute cette affaire… Il alla l'observer.

_« C'est parfait… J'ai enfin compris ce qui s'est passé ici hier soir… Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment le véritable assassin a pu entrer dans la chambre sans se faire remarquer… »_

Il sortit de l'appartement silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scène 7**

- Eh bien, je suis heureux de voir que ma réputation puisse être source de vocation… Vous êtes tous comme ça dans votre famille ?

Conan se retourna pour voir à qui s'adressait la réplique de Kogoro. Il découvrit un homme jeune, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces assez neuf : il avait du être utilisé très peu, d'après l'usure aux genoux et aux coudes.

- Oh, vous savez, il n'y a que mon cousin et moi, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait tout appris à vos côtés ! C'est dommage que vous ne viviez pas à Osaka, j'aurai pu être votre avocat officiel et vous m'auriez conseillé à vos clients…

- Euh… vous savez, j'ai déjà un avocat particulier, ma femme, Eri Kisaki…

- Quoi ! Vous parlez de Maître Kisaki, la Reine du Barreau !

Conan cru que l'homme allait s'évanouir.

- Mais quel bonheur ! poursuivit-il malgré tout. De savoir mes deux plus grandes idoles, mariées… !

- Séparés, Monsieur Yamamura…

« _Yamamura !_ » Son air empoté lui avait vaguement rappelé quelqu'un, mais à présent Conan en était sûr, ce type était le cousin de l'inspecteur raté de Gunma… !

- Vous êtes l'avocat de Heiji ? demanda-t-il alors, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Mouri ne laissa pas le temps à Shindo de répondre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je te croyais en bas…

- Ben j'ai suivi les brancardiers, mentit-il à demi. Ils viennent enlever le corps, je voulais voir…

Effectivement, à ce moment-là, les deux brancardiers voulurent passer la porte pour quitter l'appartement, le corps drapé posé sur la civière, juste au moment où Yamamura était dans l'encadrement. C'était la première fois que l'avocat voyait un cadavre. Il fut pris d'une peur panique et voulu reculer pour laisser passer le brancard mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps et il tomba après leur passage et cogna violemment la porte qui claqua tout aussi violemment, mais elle ne se referma pas.

Conan fut surpris. Il resta deux longues secondes devant cette porte, devant l'avocat qui peinait à se relever.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

Yamamura se confondit en mille excuses.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave… Et puis l'inspecteur nous aurait ouvert de l'intérieur si la porte s'était refermée… Heureusement qu'il est encore dedans, sinon, nous aurions eu à redescendre pour demander le pass…

_« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Ca ne peut être que ça ! »_

Conan jubilait. D'un mouvement preste, il évita Kogoro et Yamamura, et se faufila dans la chambre.

- Ah non, ça suffit, toi ! fit Kogoro. Je t'ai assez supporté ! Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide !

A cet instant, l'ascenseur que les brancardiers avaient appelé s'ouvrit sur Ran, qui recherchait Conan à travers tout l'hôtel.

- Conan ! Je savais que tu étais là ! Allez, laisse papa travailler, tu vois bien qu'il est occupé…

Elle parcourut la distance entre elle et le garçon, mais son père fut plus rapide.

- Sale morveux, veux-tu bien écoutez ce qu'on…

_Pshit !_

Conan venait de lancer une flèche hypodermique sur Kogoro, le privant ainsi de toute faculté. Puis, à l'abri des regards, il prit son transformateur de voix, et stoppa Ran dans sa course.

- Ran ! Va chercher Madame Hattori et Kazuha, dis à Shizuka qu'elle fasse venir son mari, c'est important. Monsieur Yamamura, vous vous occuper de prévenir Monsieur Toyama pour qu'il vienne aussi accompagné de Heiji. Quant à vous, inspecteur, j'aurai besoin que vous alliez me chercher le majordome avec le pass de la chambre d'à côté, celle qui est vide pour l'instant…

Tous quittèrent la pièce, et Conan profita de leur absence pour régler quelques détails avant de pouvoir mettre un point final à cette affaire. Il espérait juste ne pas se tromper sur certains points…

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive, Heiji. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

Toyama prit un air conciliant et s'assied face à Heiji.

- Le sénateur Nagao s'est fait descendre et on m'accuse du meurtre...

- Oui, je suis au courant… Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible... Tu n'y es strictement pour rien…

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'alibi... Le pire, c'est qu'on a retrouvé ma casquette là-bas... Je l'ai oublié…

- Idiot ! Quoi d'autre ?

- On a aussi retrouvé mes empruntes sur l'arme du crime... un Katana de très belle facture, d'ailleurs...

Heiji aurait voulu être enterré six pieds sous terre à ce moment-là.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, il était tombé par terre, je n'ai fait que le ramasser...

- Super... Je crois que là ça va être dur de te récupérer...

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Toyama sentait la sincérité dans la voix du jeune homme

- Bah, ce n'est pas de ta faute... si j'avais pu deviner…

- Ne vous en faites pas... J'ai un allié de taille qui va trouver la preuve pour me disculper...

- Tu parles de Mouri ?

- Hein ? Euh oui, c'est lui…

Il pensait plus à Kudô. A cette heure-ci, il avait certainement dû trouver au moins une preuve le disculpant…

- Je crois qu'on peut s'attendre à un message de sa part d'un moment à l'autre…

Et comme pour justifier ses dires, Fubuyuki passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais on vient de recevoir un appel de l'avocat de Heiji, depuis l'hôtel… Le détective Mouri vous demande ainsi que Heiji… Il aurait compris qui est l'assassin…

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, tous étaient réunis dans l'appartement de feu Nagao. Un seul manquait à l'appel : il s'agissait du préfet Hattori.

Toyama s'excusa de son absence ; le préfet devant s'occuper des pourparlers avec les membres du Sénat et organiser une cellule de crise, il ne pouvait se libérer. Shizuka souleva un sourcil à cette annonce. Elle comprenait le devoir de son mari, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui pardonner son courroux face à l'inculpation de leur fils. Elle salua cependant le confrère de son mari, qui lui-même était assailli de question par sa fille.

- Monsieur Toyama… je suis ravi de vous revoir, fit Conan, sous la voix déguisée de Mouri.

Il s'était installé derrière le fauteuil où reposait Kogoro, qui jouait à la perfection son rôle d'endormi. Face au détective, Toyama rendit son salut.

- Moi de même, détective Mouri. Hélas, les circonstances ne se prêtent point aux réjouissances. Je vous présente l'inspecteur Fubuyuki, c'est lui qui a en charge cette affaire, avec Otaki. S'il est ici, c'est pour maintenir la surveillance de Heiji, à ma demande…

Conan trouva cette surveillance superflue. Toyama connaissait trop Heiji pour lui faire une confiance aveugle, même si ce dernier était accusé de meurtre… Et puis l'immeuble était infesté de flics, et tous connaissaient le fils Hattori ; Heiji n'aurait jamais tenté de s'enfuir, d'autant plus qu'il était innocent…

- Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer.

Heiji se permit un rictus… Kudô utilisait Mouri comme une marionnette. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait le jour où le détective se rendrait compte qu'un gamin de sept ans l'endormait et lui faisait endosser le mérite de ces enquêtes après les avoir résolu à sa place et en son nom… Il espéra pour Kudo que ce jour n'arrive jamais…


	9. Chapter 9

**Scène 8**

-Monsieur Kochi… si vous êtes la, c'est pour que vous nous aidiez à déterminer si le jeune qui est ici est bien la personne qui est venue hier soir dans cet hôtel… Pouvez vous nous _certifier_ que c'est bien lui ?

Le concierge fixa longuement Heiji avant de regarder simultanément Mouri, Toyama et le directeur.

- Eh bien… s'il est vrai qu'il y a une énorme ressemblance, surtout avec sa casquette… je me dois de vous répondre que je ne suis pas sûr de moi… Il avait la même taille… Et puis avec une casquette comme ça sur les yeux (il s'approcha de lui et la lui enfonça sur les yeux)… humm… ça y ressemble…

- Vous voyez, fit Kazuha, comme ça, n'importe qui peut ressembler à Heiji… !

Otaki approuva d'un signe de tête. Heiji sourit. _« Sacré Kudô… »_

- Et êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne vous a pas rendu le pass ?

- Non, ce matin, je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur le porte-clé…

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'attirer votre attention sur le pass de la chambre d'à côté… la chambre 308…

Heiji et Toyama sursautèrent… Toyama se permit un rictus silencieux… Et Heiji ferma les yeux, le soulagement se lisant dans ses traits à présent détendus… _« Ainsi, c'était ça… Ce piège était vraiment foireux… »_

- La chambre 308 ? Mais quel rapport a-t-elle à voir dans notre affaire ? demanda Fubuyuki.

- Avant tout, une simple vérification… Monsieur Kochi, vous avez bien pris soin de monter avec le pass 308 ?

Ce dernier acquiesça et se dirigea vers le couloir de l'hôtel, Otaki et les filles à ses bottes. Le concierge passa le pass dans le boîtier d'ouverture, et poussa le battant de la porte d'une main.

- Elle… elle s'ouvre… je ne vois rien d'anormal…

- En êtes-vous réellement sûr ? filtra la voix de Mouri par la porte de la 309 laissée ouverte. Regardez bien le pass que vous avez en main… ne voyez vous rien d'anormal ?

Kochi regarda de plus près le pass.

- Attendez… qu'est-ce que… ?

Il gratta le dessus du pass : une boucle du huit s'effaça sous son ongle.

- Ca alors !

Otaki lui arracha le pass des mains : il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La boucle inférieure gauche du huit s'effaçait pour transformer le 8 en 9.

- Mais c'est impossible, fit le directeur. Il n'y a que le pass de la 308 pour ouvrir cette chambre !

- Mais vous oubliez une chose : il n'y a pas que le pass… il y a aussi l'original et le double de l'hôtel… Je me suis renseigné : l'original n'est nulle part dans la chambre 309… puisque l'inspecteur Otaki le tient entre ses mains… Pour l'ouverture de la porte, c'est bien simple… le boîtier a été démagnétisé ; il suffit de passer n'importe quel pass…, ou bien, un simple coup très violent pour l'ouvrir… Ran ?

Cette dernière quitta Otaki pour passer la tête par la porte de la 309 ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Veux-tu fermer la porte, et l'ouvrir avec un de tes coups de pieds dont tu as le secret ?

Conan trouvait sa formulation un peu osée, mais après tout, ça n'était que la vérité…

Elle s'exécuta, et trente secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grande volée, laissant apparaître Ran et les plis de sa jupe voletant sous l'effet de son coup.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Monsieur Mouri… vous êtes… vous êtes prodigieux…, souffla Yamamura.

- Incroyable…, crut entendre Heiji en direction de Toyama.

Apres un moment de consternation collective, tous les esprits se remirent en place.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons la méthode qu'a employé l'assassin pour pénétrer le lieu du meurtre, il ne reste plus qu'à démontrer comment l'arme s'y est aussi retrouvée…

Conan attendit que tous se taisent. Ce qu'il allait dire était important pour Heiji, il le savait.

- Je vais vous demander inspecteur Otaki, d'aller dans la chambre d'à côté, avec l'avocat de Heiji qui pourra valider la preuve. Monsieur Toyama, j'aurai besoin de vous ici…

Les trois hommes se mirent en place, attendant les directives du détective endormi…

- Tres bien. Inspecteur, vous voyez le mur mitoyen ? Vous devriez voir une étagère accrochée dessus…

- Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas une étagère, c'est un support… Un support de Katana !

- Est-ce le même que celui qui se trouve dans la chambre du mort ?

- Oui ! Ils sont identiques ! D'ailleurs, presque tout est identique, ici ! Le même salon, le même lit, à quelques nuances près…

- Bien. Arrêtons nous d'abord au support… Monsieur Yamamura… Prenez l'arme du crime que vous avez avec vous… et placez-la sur son support… J'attire aussi votre attention sur l'égratignure en arc de cercle qui cingle le mur… Une fois cela réalisé, écartez-vous, et dirigez vous vers la porte. Ran ? Pourrais-tu cette fois-ci claquer la porte de notre chambre… ? En nous quittant, s'il te plait ?

Elle alla se mettre en place et effectua l'ordre. La porte claqua prodigieusement, et ne se referma pas. De l'autre côté du mur, on entendit un bruit sourd sur le sol, en même temps qu'un petit raclement sur le mur…

Deux cris de consternation se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la paroi.

- Ca alors ! fit Otaki en revenant précipitamment dans la chambre de Nagao, tandis que Ran le suivait. Le katana est tombé de son support : le support a perdu une attache et il a glissé le long du mur d'un côté, ce qui a crée cette éraflure en forme d'arc de cercle… ! C'est prodigieux… !

- Monsieur Toyama, poursuivit Mouri, pouvez-vous aller regarder du côté du mur, dans cette pièce : vous trouverez certainement quelque chose d'intéressant, au travers de cette tapisserie tapageuse…

Toyama alla examiner le mur. Pendant ce temps, Tatsuya en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de Heiji :

- Alors c'était bien vrai, ce qu'on racontait… Il est vraiment incroyable… comprendre tout ça en si peu de temps… Comment aurions-nous fait sans lui… ?

- Et ce n'est que le début…, lui répondit Heiji, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Toyama poussa une exclamation, suivit d'un juron.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Kazuha, se précipitant vers lui.

Son père mit son index en bouche, retenant un soupir.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste écorché le doigt… Vous aviez raison, Mouri, c'est bien une mise en scène pour faire accuser Heiji…

Il révéla un mince clou planté dans le mur, caché par la tapisserie épaisse qui couvrait les murs de la chambre.

- Otaki ! Vous voyez ce clou ? Allez voir si la pointe correspond à l'attache du support.

Au bout de dix secondes, Otaki confirma qu'une fine pointe était censée servir de cale à l'attache du porte katana.

- Petite explication, vous en conviendrez, fit la voix de Mouri. Cette pointe dépasse juste assez du mur mitoyen pour servir de cale. Le support, posé fragilement dessus, n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'un choc vienne faire trembler le mur pour que l'attache glisse de la pointe et fasse tourner le support sur un angle de quatre-vingts dix degrés, faisant chuter le Katana, qui n'a plus qu'à être ramassé par des mains innocentes…

- Mais comment expliquez-vous que l'arme comporte toujours ses empruntes alors qu'elles y étaient _avant_ que le meurtre ne soit commis ?

- C'est très simple, intervint Heiji, se permettant de prendre la parole, la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la chambre. L'angle avec lequel l'arme a été enfoncée dans le corps ne laisse aucun doute… L'assassin est quelqu'un qui s'y connaît un temps soit peu en kendo… La garde du katana a été tenue entre le pouce et l'index de la main gauche, afin de la soutenir, et le_ kashira_ (dos de la garde) était logé dans le creux de la main droite, assurant une force sans équivoque, et amplement suffisante pour porter un coup mortel… Ce qui fait que même sans gants, il aurait été impossible de retrouver d'autres empruntes que les miennes… Et cette posture servait à ne pas effacer les miennes, car de toute évidence, l'assassin portait des gants… puisqu'il est allé chercher le katana et l'a ramassé…

- C'est bien cela, Heiji…

Tous commençaient à entrevoir la vérité.

- Et je voulais aussi ajouter une autre preuve que Heiji n'est jamais entré dans cette pièce… Inspecteur Otaki, vos hommes ont bien relevé des empruntes dans toute la pièce, non ?

- Oui, mais aucune de Heiji.

- Parfait. Demandez donc à l'homme qui se trouve derrière vous de vous communiquer son rapport…

Otaki se retourna pour exécuter l'ordre de Mouri, étonné de voir ce que cet agent avait à lui annoncer qu'il ne sache déjà.

- Monsieur, nous avons reçu ça du labo en express… A la demande du détective Mouri, nous avons relevé les empruntes de la chambre numéro 309. Nous y avons trouvé ceci…

- Ca alors ! s'exclama Otaki après une brève lecture. Heiji ! On a retrouvé tes empruntes dans l'autre pièce ! Sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, précisément !

Heiji pu enfin décompresser ; Otaki récapitula.

- Donc hier, tu n'étais pas dans cette pièce, tu étais dans la chambre 308, à faire on ne sait quoi avec une disquette… Tu entends un bruit, si je reprends ta « déposition », et tu découvres le katana sur le sol… Tu le ramasses, le remets en place comme tu peux, et tu quittes la pièce.

- C'est là que j'aperçois cette silhouette dans l'angle du couloir… et où je me décide a courir, car je n'étais pas censé être dehors hier soir…

Il tourna un regard soucieux vers sa mère, qui lui répondit par un sourire confiant.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on pourrait savoir qui occupe cet appartement… ?

Le directeur s'avança avec son registre.

- J'ai la réponse à votre question, inspecteur Otaki… Il s'agit d'une location à l'année, qui a été renouvelée depuis 5 ans déjà… Elle est au nom de Messieurs Toyama et Hattori.

Heiji faillit tomber à la renverse. Lui et sa mère se retournèrent soudain vers Toyama, qui avait prédit leur réaction.

- Humm… Démasqués… ! Hélas, j'aurai bien tout fait pour t'en dire le moins, Heiji… Shizuka, me pardonnerez-vous ?

Puis il se tourna vers Mouri.

- Je ne puis que m'incliner devant votre perspicacité, Monsieur Mouri…

- Oh, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je n'en étais pas sûr avant de voir votre expression lorsque j'ai mentionné la chambre voisine, tout à l'heure…

- C'était un bon coup de bluff…

- Les bluffeurs, ici, ce sont bien vous et Monsieur le Préfet…, complimenta en retour Conan, toujours caché derrière le fauteuil.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Otaki, appuyé par Kazuha.

Toyama prit une profonde inspiration, et commença son explication.

- Excuse-moi, Kazuha, mais si Heiji se retrouve ici… c'est entièrement de ma faute…

- Monsieur Toyama… souffla Heiji.

Toyama lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un simple regard.

- Comme a su le découvrir le détective Mouri, je suis en effet l'un des propriétaires de la chambre voisine.

- Mais ? Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama sa fille. Pourquoi ne nous en avoir rien dit dès le départ… ?

- J'avais mes raisons… Mais à présent, je peux tout vous révéler. Cet appartement est une annexe judiciaire. Depuis cinq ans, nous nous en servons comme d'une cache, pour des témoins nécessitant une protection particulière… On les y tient en secret, et ils n'en sortent que lors des procès auxquels ils doivent assister, ou quand leur qualité de témoin n'a plus lieu d'être, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger… C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de louer un appartement, en plein centre ville, et assez coté…

- Hum… Aux frais des contribuables…, se permit Yamamura.

Toyama prit la mouche.

- Sachez, jeune homme, que pour servir la Justice, et mettre en prison de dangereux criminels, je n'hésite pas à employer tous les moyens. Si protéger des vies en utilisant l'argent national est un mal, alors laisser les assassins courir librement dans les rues m'en parait un bien plus grand… !

L'avocat, qui avait sous-estimé Toyama, en prit pour son grade. Conan et Heiji se demandaient si cet homme servirait l'Ordre comme il fallait… Avec de tels préjugés, il ne ferait pas grande carrière…

Otaki décida de détendre l'atmosphère en revenant à l'enquête.

- Y avait-il quelqu'un dans cet appartement, hier ?

- Non, poursuivit Toyama. Il est vide depuis à peu près trois semaines.

- Alors, pouvez vous nous expliquer… pourquoi Heiji était-il dans cet appartement vide, à votre requête ? Car c'est bien vous qui l'y avez incité à s'y rendre… pour récupérer une disquette, non ?

Conan n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Si Toyama était intelligent, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à révéler la vérité.

- Heiji devait récupérer une liste des témoins qui étaient venu dans cette chambre. Mais en réalité… ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Tout le monde fut abasourdi par cette nouvelle, Heiji le premier.

- Mais… c'est impossible… !

- Hélas, je suis désolé, Heiji. Je te dois des explications. A vous tous, d'ailleurs… En réalité, il n'y a jamais eu de liste. Ce que tu as téléchargé était en fait un leurre…

Heiji crut qu'il avait touché le fond deux secondes plus tôt. Là, il se dit qu'il avait fallu creuser vingt mètres d'un coup pour pouvoir s'y enfoncer…

- Oui, un leurre, poursuivit il. En réalité, elle devait servir à lever une taupe au sein du commissariat. La liste existe vraiment, mais elle n'est plus dans l'appartement depuis bien longtemps… Et la personne qui me l'a donnée n'est autre que le sénateur Nagao lui-même.

Des cris d'exclamations fusèrent. Heiji ne comprenait plus rien. Certes, il n'en voulait pas autant que ça à Toyama de lui avoir en partie menti sur le réel but de sa mission. Si c'était pour confondre un espion au sein de la police d'Osaka, alors il n'avait pas à lui reprocher cette mise en scène.

- Nagao m'a donné cette liste pour se protéger d'un homme qui le faisait chanter… Mais je crois bien que c'était l'inverse. En me donnant ces renseignements, il comptait surtout acheter mon statut d'inspecteur principal, sous les ordres directs du Préfet. Hélas pour lui, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Mon intégrité est entièrement dévouée à ton père et à la justice, Heiji.

Ce dernier sourit, car il savait déjà ça. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient… Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu sa naïveté.

- Et ce piège, a-t-il fonctionné ?

Toyama se tourna vers Mouri. Il avait cet air grave sur le visage que Conan lui avait toujours vu, sauf en de très rares occasions, comme lors de ce dîner chez les Hattori, avant l'affaire au Château d'Osaka…

Sa réponse, il n'hésita pas à l'appuyer par son ton sec.

- Comme je l'avais prévu, oui, Monsieur Mouri. Et il se trouve qu'à présent, le coupable s'est bel et bien pris dans les mailles du filet. Cependant, puisque je viens de dévoiler mon jeu, je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour lui de se rendre gentiment. Je ne pense pas que Heizô serait fier de lui, s'il persistait à nier dans sa bêtise.

Kazuha se surprit alors à se tourner vers Otaki, qui, surprenant son regard étonné, lui rendit la pareille.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Otaki, Kazuha, mais de Fubuyuki, n'est-ce pas, Tatsuya !


	10. Chapter 10

**Scène 9**

Le jeune homme semblait acculé.

Heiji fut le premier surpris.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer telle chose : Fubuyuki ! Un assassin ! Mais pour quelle raison ? Alors que pendant les quelques heures passées au poste, il n'avait passé son temps qu'à tenter de le raisonner et de le protéger… !

- Fubuyuki…

- Oh, ça va, sale fils à papa… Tu peux garder tes grands airs étonnés et ta compassion pour toi.

Il se mit à rire. Puis son regard se durcit, et un mauvais rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres devenues blanches de haine.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis celui qui a envoyé l'autre enflure en enfer… Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, c'était un moindre mal pour moi de débarrasser le pays d'une ordure pareille. Quoi ? Ne prenez pas ces airs effarés… On dirait que ce que je vous dis vous étonne… Ah… Mais c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant, à part toi Toyama… et « Monsieur le Préfet »…

Heiji n'aima pas le ton sur lequel l'inspecteur avait nommé son père. Il n'avait aucun respect pour lui. Il ne se retint pas de le lui dire.

- C'est vrai, comment veux-tu que je respecte quelqu'un qui n'a fait que me prouver, chaque jour, que je ne valais plus rien en tant que fils ? Tous les jours, il me parle comme si j'étais le sien… Même si tous les deux nous n'avons rien en commun… Je ne suis pas devenu inspecteur par esprit de justice, comme vous le serinez tous. Moi, si j'ai atteint ce poste, c'était par esprit de vengeance ! Oui, Heiji, je voulais me venger de ton père et de Toyama… Bien sûr, le premier que j'allais éliminer, c'était Nagao. Cet enfoiré était tout de même l'assassin de mon père !

- Tatsuya…, tenta de le raisonner Toyama.

- Non, laisse tomber. Tu n'avais pas compris la première fois… tu ne pourras pas plus aujourd'hui… Mais bon, pour te faire plaisir, je vais quand même essayer de t'expliquer… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et tout mon temps devant moi…

Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche de veston, en sortit une cigarette, et l'alluma.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas empoisonnée… Bien. Tu te rappelles, il y a maintenant six ans… Avant que je n'entre à la police comme petit lieutenant… Nagao avait du démissionner de son poste de Ministre de l'Intérieur. Le motif ? Une sale affaire d'escroquerie. Bien sûr, il était mêlé jusqu'au cou. Pour sauver sa tête, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de quitter le Ministère. Mais il retourna à la tête de son parti, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas cumuler ses mandats. Mon père était le trésorier du parti. Et il avait les moyens de l'accuser gravement dans l'escroquerie responsable de sa démission. Car il avait découvert que cette petite bassesse de Ministre aurait pu être qualifiée de trahison d'Etat. Mon père croyait à la justice, comme toi, Toyama. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour lui, hein ? Elle l'a abandonnée, et c'est son corps calciné qu'on a retrouvé dans cette voiture, ce matin-là, il y a six ans. Ce n'était pas un accident. Dès le départ je savais que c'était Nagao le responsable. L'expertise avait conclu à une rupture du circuit de freinage. Pourtant, la voiture était neuve : c'était un cadeau de cet ersatz de politicien pour le remercier de l'avoir appuyé lors du procès de l'escroquerie. Et quand mon père avait découvert de quoi il en retournait exactement, il avait décidé de la lui rendre !

Il avait craché cette phrase avec tant de haine ; Heiji se demanda si elle était dirigée vers Nagao ou son propre père.

- Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour te venger… ? Tu es entré à la police uniquement pour te venger ?

- Bien sur ! Mais on m'y a aidé… N'est-ce pas, Toyama… ? C'est bien grâce à toi si je suis là, non ? Qui est venu me voir, à l'enterrement, en me proposant un poste de lieutenant ? Je venais d'avoir vingt ans, je n'avais pas encore fini mes études, mais tu ne voulais pas que je reste seul, renfermé sur mon sort funeste. Je n'avais plus personne vers qui me tourner. Mon père était ma seule famille, ma mère étant morte peu après ma naissance. Son salaire de trésorier nous assurait de quoi vivre modestement, et mon père me laissait de bonnes rentes, mais je ne pouvais pas rester seul, hein ? Et tu voulais te faire pardonner…

Toyama ne répondit pas. Son regard se baissa malgré lui, et Kazuha découvrit son père comme s'il avait quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Papa… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Toyama soupira, et évita le regard de sa fille.

- Il a raison…Je voulais qu'il me pardonne de n'avoir pu sauver son père. Toru Fubuyuki m'avait demandé de l'aider à confondre Nagao, mais il n'a jamais voulu me révéler ce qu'il savait. Il craignait plus pour son fils que pour lui-même. Je voulais le protéger, mais il refusa. Il disait qu'il ne devait rien changer à ses habitudes pour ne pas élever le moindre soupçon chez l'ancien ministre. Pourtant… Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais faire, Tatsuya…

- Ouais, mais qu'en a-t-il été, hein ? Mon père s'est fait assassiner, et juste après ça, tu nous sort le grand jeu : « _Allez, venez, mes témoins chéris, je vous protegerais dans mes nouveaux locaux ! Vous serez en sécu… !_ »

Une gifle monumentale l'interrompit. Kazuha n'avait jamais vu son père lever la main sur quiconque. Elle ne savait plus ce qui la choquait autant : ce geste, ou la manière dont il regardait celui qu'il avait frappé.

- Sombre idiot ! Tu n'as donc rien compris ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu ne vaux pas plus que celui que tu as tué ! Mais t'en rends-tu seulement compte ?

La gifle avait fait tomber Fubuyuki à genou. Il ne se releva pas, mais se massa la joue endolorie. Il leva les yeux vers Toyama. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Si j'ai effectivement lancé cette opération, c'était par respect pour ton père. Si Heizô t'a engagé, c'était aussi pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas su convaincre ton père de participer au programme de protection. Au dernier moment, il a refusé. Et ce jour-là… Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Sans rien nous dire, ton père arrangea un rendez-vous à notre insu avec Nagao. Bien entendu, Nagao ne s'est jamais rendu à ce rendez-vous. Ton père voulait simplement oublier tout ça : il ne voulait plus que Nagao soit une menace pour lui : il voulait démissionner de son poste, quitte à se faire envoyer sur les roses pour retrouver un autre travail, car Nagao ne l'aurait pas lâcher. Mais malheureusement… il n'arriva jamais à son rendez-vous…

- Ce n'était pas un accident, Toyama. Il a vraiment été assassiné. Je le sais. Car c'est son assassin qui me l'a dit.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde fut étonné.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lui demanda Otaki ?

Tatsuya se releva, ramassa la cigarette qu'il avait perdue et alla l'écraser dans un cendrier, sur le bureau. Son regard s'attarda sur la rue, en bas de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face.

- A la mort de mon père, je ne savais plus quoi faire ; j'hésitais à entrer dans la Police, et je voulais aussi venger mon père. Finalement, comme je ne me décidais pas, j'ai fait le choix d'allier les deux. Je me suis fais engagé comme lieutenant à la fin de mes études, et quelques semaines plus tard, j'entrais aussi dans le parti de Nagao, sous un faux nom, grâce à de faux papiers non déclarés lors de leur saisie pendant mes enquêtes. Nagao n'y avait vu que du feu. J'accédais aussi au poste de trésorier : je reprenais là où mon père avait échoué... Grâce à cela, j'ai pu découvrir quelle était la preuve que mon père détenait, bien plus tard…

- Et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? demanda Heiji.

- Non… Et puis je m'en foutais, jusqu'au jour où… Jusqu'au jour où cet imbécile a été nommé Sénateur, il y a deux ans. Nous avions fêté l'événement, et je dus le ramener chez lui, ici, alors qu'il était déjà bien arrosé. Quand je le déposai sur ce lit, son regard était fixé sur moi. Il avait cet air hagard qu'ont tous les types qui ne supportent pas le whisky à trop forte dose. Et ce qu'il me dit ce soir-là… Je m'en rappellerai toujours : _« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as la même tête qu'un vieux fou, qui voulait me pourrir la vie à cause d'une de mes conneries… Ben tu sais quoi… ? Non, tu peux pas savoir… Ben ce type, c'est lui que tu remplaces… Eh oui… Sa belle petite voiture neuve… Elle a pas aimé les virages en descente après mon intervention chirurgicale… On met un peu d'acide dans un circuit, et hop ! Y'a plus de problème… Et ce type, c'était une grosse source de problèmes… »_ A ce moment-là… Je me retenais de le tuer… Je ne pouvais pas encore mettre la machine en route… J'avais besoin de temps… Et aussi de toi, Heiji…

- J'ai compris… Tu voulais te servir de moi pour jeter le discrédit sur mon père et sur la préfecture toute entière… !

- A vrai dire… je voulais que ton père comprenne ce que ça faisait de voir quelqu'un de cher perdre tout crédit face aux autres… En fait, si tu es tombé dans mon piège, c'est aussi à cause de Toyama… A moins… à moins qu'il ne t'aie pleinement utilisé pour me piéger. Dans ce cas… je devrais l'en remercier, non ? Malheureusement, vous m'avez devancé…

Toyama se décida alors à lui expliquer comment il en était venu à le soupçonner…

- Quand Nagao est venu me trouver, il m'a expliqué que quelqu'un le faisait chanter. Il m'avait annoncé que depuis quelques temps, il y avait des tensions dans son parti, et qu'un putsch se préparait à son encontre. Il avait besoin de ma participation. Je me doutais bien que tu y étais mêlé, alors je t'ai fait suivre. J'ai vite découvert que tu étais dans le parti. Mais je n'en ai rien dit. Nagao n'a jamais su que tu étais le fils de Fubuyuki. C'aurait été signer ton arrêt de mort.

- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Vous auriez pu empêcher cela… ! fit Heiji.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe à l'extrême aussi vite… Cela faisait deux ans qu'il savait la vérité… Il avait largement eu le temps d'agir. J'en ai déduit qu'il avait un tout autre plan… Mais je me suis trompé. Pourtant, mon action d'hier soir était un plan mûrement réfléchi : il devais se confondre, pas en profiter ; je n'ai pas vu venir mon erreur.

- Alors cette conversation téléphonique avec Heiji, pendant que j'étais dans votre bureau, c'était pour me lancer l'appât ?

Toyama acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et si je t'ai laissé seul ensuite, c'était pour te permettre de subtiliser un laissez-passer dans mon bureau. Tu savais où ils étaient rangés. En prendre un t'était facile…

- Cela explique alors pourquoi il manque un pass, intervint Conan avec son modulateur de voix. Le pass qui n'a pas été rendu, vous l'avez toujours sur vous, Fubuyuki…

- Non, pas sur moi, dans mon tiroir de bureau. En réalité, j'avais neutralisé le concierge et pris sa place après avoir démagnétisé les portes. C'est même moi qui ai donné son pass à Heiji, sans cela, mon plan n'aurait pas marché. Il ne m'a pas reconnu à cause de mon déguisement… Une perruque et une moustache, pour ressembler à Mr Kochi, que je connaissais de vue, car je passais quelques fois ici, pour voir Nagao. Ensuite, une fois Heiji dans la chambre, je montais voir Nagao. Il ne s'attendait pas à ma visite… Et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui révélais la vérité sur mon passé et sur mon père. Bien entendu, il nia tout, ne se souvenant pas de son passage aux aveux, lors de cette soirée trop bien arrosée… Quand je le quittais, il était encore en vie. Je claquai alors la porte pour faire tomber le katana. Comme je l'espérai, Heiji le ramassa. Puis, attendant qu'il sorte de la chambre, j'attendais dans l'angle du couloir menant à l'ascenseur, un pardessus sous le bras – celui qui m'avait permis de cacher mon déguisement de concierge. Si je ratais mon timing, j'aurai alors invoqué face à Heiji l'excuse du concierge ramenant un pardessus oublié par un locataire au restaurant de l'hôtel… Mais je n'en eu pas besoin… Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre, il eut peur de mon ombre projetée par la lumière des portes de l'ascenseur, bloquées à cet effet, et partit en courant en direction des escaliers. Je n'eu plus qu'à pénétrer dans la 308 avec le pass de la 309, récupérant le katana, puis entrant dans celle de Nagao… Ensuite, vous connaissez le reste…

Un grand silence gêné s'ensuivit, vite coupé par Otaki.

- Tatsuya… Même si cet homme était un meurtrier, tu n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Je pensai que tu aurais compris en quoi consistait la justice…

Fubuyuki haussa les épaules.

- Certes, mais je ne pouvais laisser cet homme continuer de vivre comme un pacha, même derrière les barreaux. Cette preuve qui me permettait de l'accuser pouvait aussi accuser mon père. D'ailleurs, Toyama, si tu avais vraiment vu cette liste, tu l'aurais compris…

Toyama eut un maigre sourire.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai vue, cette liste. Puisque je sais que le nom de ton père y figure.

Fubuyuki lui lança un regard consterné.

- Alors vous saviez ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu exécutes toi-même la sentence. Je pensais simplement que tu tirerais parti de cette preuve que tu avais relevé dans son parti pour le mener jusqu'au tribunal. Hélas… mes espoirs en toi se sont évanouis à l'annonce de sa mort.

Il soupira gravement.

- Tatsuya… Tu nous as grandement déçus, Heizô et moi… Sache pourtant que nous serons présent pour toi jusqu'au bout. Nous n'oublierons pas notre promesse envers ton père.

Tatsuya Fubuyuki évita le regard de Toyama. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier puisse y lire tout son remord. Il venait de comprendre que l'amitié qui lui était due provenait de l'amour d'un père envers son fils, et ce, malgré la séparation qu'était la mort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Scène 10**

Les hommes d'Otaki emmenèrent Fubuyuki au poste, menotté. Yamamura se proposa de l'accompagner, mais il refusa. Toyama avait annoncé qu'il avait déjà un avocat pour lui. Shindo rentra donc chez lui, abattu moralement, mais fier de voir son premier client lavé de tout soupçon. Et puis, avoir « défendu » le fils du préfet et rencontré un homme aussi prestigieux que Kogoro Mouri, tout en assistant à une de ses résolutions, avait de quoi vous faire oublier momentanément ce genre de récriminations…

Heiji eut tout de même à retourner au commissariat pour régler sa libération. Il quitta donc ses proches en compagnie de Tôyama.

Kazuha voulut les accompagner, mais son père s'interposa.

- Heiji ne rentrera pas de sitôt. Va plutôt profiter des Mouri : emmène-les dîner. Vous devez mourir de faim, depuis le temps que vous attendez ici…

Shizuka la convaincu aussi, et tous deux purent prendre la route.

Pendant le trajet, Heiji évitait de regarder le père de son amie. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors, pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, il fixait des yeux le décor qui défilait par la fenêtre de la portière où il s'était accoudé. Au-delà de la route, il apercevait les toits des immeubles se parer d'une teinte rose saumon, tandis que le soleil, face à ces immenses buildings, dardait ses derniers rayons sur la ville.

- Ecoute, Heiji…

Toyama avait décidé de briser le silence. Heiji hésitait toujours à tourner son regard vers lui.

- Me pardonneras-tu ?

Le jeune détective s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. Il se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- Vous pardonner ?

- Ce que j'ai fait… était trop te demander. Je n'aurai jamais du… Je ne savais pas que Fubuyuki nourrissait autant de haine envers toi et ton père. Mais j'aurai du le deviner… Il restait souvent froid avec Heizô, je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi par sorte de respect envers lui : ne pas dépasser une certaine proximité… Mais finalement… J'ai été idiot… J'en suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant d'ampleur…

Heiji fixait la route. Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon violacé.

- Je ne crois pas. Mettez-vous à sa place. Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Peut-être ne seriez-vous pas allé jusqu'au crime. Mais ne pas agir aurait aussi fait de vous un complice de meurtre. Vous auriez laissé Nagao prendre plus de pouvoir ? Cette liste… valait-elle la peine de sacrifier un homme pour en sauver des dizaines d'autres ? Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus que penser… D'un côté… il y a un homme prêt à tout pour sa propre réussite ; d'un autre, il y a un homme qui ne supporte pas l'injustice causée par cet idéaliste. Pourtant, ils sont tous deux des utopistes, chacun à leur manière, le second ayant une raison particulière – mais je ne dis pas valable - d'éliminer le premier… La mort de cet homme… que changera-t-elle au monde ? Peut-être beaucoup de choses.

- C'est vrai. Un homme peut changer le monde. Pour cela, il lui faut de la patience, et du courage. Tatsuya en a eu pour pouvoir ainsi quitter les sentiers battus que ton père et moi avions tracés pour lui. Malgré tout, je ne peux lui en vouloir… Il est un être humain, assujetti aux tentations et à la panique. Son plan, même mûrement réfléchi trahissait tout de même une faille…

- …Moi ?

Toyama eut un mince sourire.

- Tu es très perspicace… Oui, tu étais cette faille. Ne l'as-tu pas senti, pendant ton interrogatoire ? Moi, je te surveillais derrière le miroir sans tain. Pas une fois tu n'as lâché le moindre indice. Même après le passage en furie de ton père…

Il s'octroya un sourire plus large.

- Ton père m'en voudra peut-être… Mais il a l'habitude de mes manières… C'est bien pour ça que je suis son sous-préfet… Pour en revenir a Tatsuya… N'as-tu pas remarqué la manière dont il te dévorait des yeux ? Il se trahissait dans ses gestes envers toi…

- Que voulez-vous dire… ?

Le sous préfet eut un haussement d'épaules. A présent, il se retenait presque de rire.

- Ah… Heiji… comment t'expliquer… Il est des choses qu'à ton âge, tu ne peux encore comprendre…

Heiji fronça les sourcils… De quoi voulait-il parler ? Tatsuya avait-il une idée en tête ?

- Heiji… Si Tatsuya était si prévenant avec toi, c'est parce qu'il en est venu à te glorifier… Sa haine envers toi et ton père en est parvenue au stade où, face à son plan, il hésitait à être un danger pour toi.

_« Il me protégeait malgré sa haine ? »_

- Un syndrome de Stockholm ?

- En quelque sorte, oui… Je t'explique… Le syndrome de Stockholm est une pathologie qu'on retrouve chez les personnes victimes d'enlèvement ou de prise d'otages. Lors de cet évènement brutal, elles prennent parti pour leurs ravisseurs ; ceux-ci, par leurs gestes avenants (comme nourrir leurs otages ou leurs laisser des droits naturels, etc…) leurs donnent une image positives : pour les victimes, ces hommes ont leurs valeurs a défendre, et utilisent le rapt et la violence comme dernier moyen de recours. Plus la capture est longue, plus les liens entre ravisseur et victime seront étroits : il s'établit entre eux une situation de dépendance et de proximité susceptible d'encourager l'apparition d'un sentiment de sympathie ou de compassion réciproques… Ce qui fait que lors de sa libération, la victime aura toujours tendance à protéger l'autre.

Le regard d'Heiji se fit sombre.

- Vous voulez dire que Fubuyuki aura en quelque sorte abouti sur une relation comme ça avec mon père et moi ?

- Oui, on peut voir ça sous cet angle… Tous les deux, vous représentez ce qu'il ne pourra plus être avec son père. Nagao a détruit son univers. Comme il n'est plus là pour servir de défouloir, ton père a pris le relais psychologique dont il avait besoin. Il vous déteste mais admire l'image que vous représentez. Dans ce sens, il ne s'attaque pas directement à ton père, puisqu'il passait par toi pour servir de bouc émissaire, et il ne s'attaquait pas vraiment non plus à toi, puisqu'il assurait ta défense au poste. Je crois qu'il regrettait un peu, à la fin, d'en être arrivé à ce stade : s'emmêler dans des valeurs et les perdre. C'est ce qu'il doit ressentir, a présent… Un grand vide…

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Heiji avait connu Fubuyuki deux ans auparavant ; il l'avait souvent croisé à la préfecture. Il le savait consciencieux, travailleur et ponctuel, toujours serviable et aimable avec lui. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il avait pu vivre pareille souffrance et devenir haineux envers lui et son père.

- Il me détestait aussi, car c'est à la mort de son père que j'ai lancé l'opération de l'appartement…

- Il n'a pas compris que ça pouvait éviter d'autres morts inutiles…

- Ne lui en veut pas, Heiji… Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, certes, mais met-toi à sa place…

- Je sais. Mais qu'importe les raisons qui amènent au crime : elles ne sont pas excusables.

- Peut-être…

Toyama resta songeur. Comment aurait-il réagit si sa fille venait à disparaître tragiquement ? Il apposa le même schéma à Heiji.

- Je crois bien que toi et moi, nous sommes loin de pouvoir régler tous les problèmes du monde, et résoudre celui-ci vaudrait certainement le prix Nobel à son auteur…

Heiji préféra ne pas répondre à cette rhétorique. Pour lui, qu'importe les mobiles d'un meurtre… Pourtant, il se demandait comment il aurait réagit. Plus d'une fois, on lui avait reproché sa fougue et son emportement lors de certaines occasions où il aurait été préférable qu'il n'envenime pas la situation, à deux doigts de gangrener une situation déjà bien assez difficile.

_« Est-ce que je réagirai plus que de raison, s'il venait à m'arriver ce genre de situation ? »_

Inconsciemment, son esprit se tourna vers Kazuha.

Il tenait beaucoup à elle, bien plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître…

_« C'est sans fin… cette dualité entre la raison et la frontière de l'acte en lui-même… Elle est si fine… J'ai beau me dire que rien n'est excusable, finalement, l'homme est influencé par son environnement, ses émotions, ses pensées et son éducation… J'aurai peut-être agi comme lui, somme toute… Nul n'est à l'abri de rien. Et c'est parce que j'en ai conscience, que je peux avancer… »_

Ces pensées devaient rester à jamais gravées dans son esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Ils quittèrent la préfecture peu après dix-neuf heures. Heiji était affamé, aussi rentra-t-il directement avec Toyama chez lui. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Neyagawa où résident ses parents, Kazuha et Ran les attendaient devant la grille d'entrée de la demeure depuis plus de dix minutes.

Heiji avait à peine posé le pied à terre qu'elle était déjà sur lui, se retenant de lui sauter au coup.

- Tu es enfin sorti ! Je suis contente… J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient te garder pour la nuit…

Elle parlait d'un ton amer, mais Ran savait bien ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas craquer devant son père et lui.

- Aho… ils n'ont plus rien contre moi… Si ç'avait été le cas, je me serais servi de Yamamura pour m'en sortir…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment ce que tu avances… ?

Conan venait d'apparaître près de lui.

- Moi j'aurai vraiment eu peur d'y rester, s'il t'avait défendu jusqu'au bout…

- Oh, ça va… de toutes façons, je savais bien que vous me sortiriez de là.

C'était sa manière de le remercier.

_« Pff… Faut surtout pas t'étouffer pour me le faire comprendre_ _»_, maugréa Conan. Mais il souriait intérieurement. Heiji avait toujours eu la manie de se mettre dans des situations toujours critiques…

- Dis-toi bien qu'on sera pas toujours là pour toi, aussi…

Le jeune homme à la peau hâlée lui lança un franc sourire. Et se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte d'entrée où sa mère l'attendait.

- Monsieur Hattori n'est pas rentré ? demanda Ran.

- Il a beaucoup à faire, lui répondit Toyama. Et puis, je doute qu'il ait envie de festoyer ce soir, à la même table que son fils, après ce qui s'est passé… Il ne doit pas être de bonne humeur…

- Oui, le père de Heiji doit encore avoir cette affaire en travers de la gorge, souffla deux secondes plus tard Kazuha.

Conan pouffa intérieurement.

_« Tu m'étonnes… Ca a dû barder pour Heiji pendant qu'il était en garde-à-vue… Le fils du préfet de police de la 2ème plus grande ville du Japon, accusé du meurtre d'un Ministre… C'est sûr, c'est dur à digérer… Imagine les gros titres des journaux… Heureusement, l'info n'a pas été percée par les journalistes… T'as eu du bol, Hattori…Fubuyuki n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, finalement…»_

Puis sur ces pensées, il rejoignit Ran qui lui faisait un signe de tête pour l'inviter à rentrer chez les Hattori.

Kessy

3 mai 2005


End file.
